queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Lysandros Masters
Time in Fantastic(September 2, 2016-November 4, 2016; January 27, 2017-) Introduction(September 2016-November 2016) In August 2016, Serena Masters' son, Orpheus Masters, was kidnapped, right around the time that Madeline Masters returned to Fantastic City. Everyone suspected that Madeline was behind the kidnapping, but Madeline insisted that the mastermind was a long, forgotten Masters, by the name of Lysandros. Madeline revealed that her husband, Walter Masters, had left her information on his younger brother, Lysandros. Lysandros had been greatly mistreated by the family patriarch, Hermolaos, and was constantly overlooked in favor of Walter, and even the other rejected sibling, Dionysius. Because of this, Lysandros' anger began to grow inside, and he vowed revenge on the rest of his family. Madeline also revealed that Lysandros surfaced in Greece earlier in the year. Madeline had been residing at the family castle in Greece, when the guards at the castle began to question everything she did, and monitor every move she made. As it turns out, Lysandros had taken control over the guards, and began to use them as a means to keep tabs on Madeline. Later, Lysandros ordered one of the guards to poison Madeline's tea. The next thing Madeline knew, she was being held prisoner in her bedroom. The only reason she escaped was because there was a hidden passageway in the bedroom, one that even Lysandros didn't know about. Once Madeline revealed the information about Lysandros, she, Lydia Masters, Lucas Cambino, Serena, V.J Goo, Brady Goo, and Kristina Cat-Goo left for Greece to go find Orpheus. When they got to the castle, they could all began to feel very uneasy. After being in the house for a little while, the front door mysteriously shut on its own. Everyone assumed it was the wind, until Brady went to open the door, and discovered that it was locked! Meanwhile, a mystery man was lurking around in the castle library, and looked through the family photo album. Next, V.J discovers that every door in the living room is locked, which prevents anyone from leaving. Soon after, the lights turn off, and a TV turns on, revealing a mystery man. After ignoring Serena's question about where her son is, the man tells Lucas and Lydia that he wants them to exit the room, and proceed down the hallway. He then explains that if anyone tries to follow them, they will die. After demonstrating how big of a threat he feels, Lucas and Lydia feel they have no choice but to cooperate. Lucas and Lydia then proceed to the dining room. Once there, the man reveals himself, and Lucas pulls out his gun. Lucas' advantage doesn't last, once the man's employees arrive, and disarm both Lucas and Lydia. The man then offers both Lucas and Lydia food, but they refuse, demanding to know what is going on. The man then introduces himself as "Roark". Lydia questions if he works for Madeline, but "Roark" dissmisses that theory. "Roark" then reveals to them that he is really Lysandros Masters! Lysandros brings Lucas and Lydia to a room, where he announces that the only way out of the room is for one of them to kill the other. If they fail to do so, then they both die. Lysandros leaves them with a gun, before exiting the room. Soon after, Lysandros targets Brady and Kristina. Lysandros brings Brady and Kristina upstairs, hoping to swindle them out of their fortunes. However, Brady and Kristina are much more defiant than Lysandros originally imagined. Lysandros aims his gun at Kristina, and Brady jumps him. The two engage in an intense struggle, which ends with Lysandros shooting Brady. Lysandros then has his men remove Brady's body from the room, leaving Kristina to think that he is dead. Kristina quickly composes herself, and attempts to seduce Lysandros. Lysandros pretends to fall for it, but then reveals that he knows she is playing him. Lysandros leaves Kristina in the room, and goes back downstairs, where he continues to torment V.J, Serena, and Madeline. Lysandros revealed to them that a few months earlier, he had been in Fantastic City, and pushed Kadmos out his hotel room window. Things then became tense between he and Serena, and Lysandros prepared to kill her. V.J stepped in front of her, but, before he could pull the trigger, Kristina came in, holding a gun! Kristina and Lysandros had a stand off, where Kristina threatened to shoot Lysandros, while he threatened to shoot Serena. Lysandros wins out, and Kristina is forced to turn over her weapon to Lysandros' men. Lysandros complimented Kristina on her escaping the room, and then, V.J demands answers about what Lysandros did to Brady. Lysandros then calmly revealed that he killed Brady for getting in his way. V.J blasted Lysandros for what he did, and Lysandros decided to retaliate by killing Serena! Lysandros went to shoot Serena, but V.J jumped in front of the gun, and took the bullet meant for her! During the commotion, Kristina pulls out another gun she stole during her escape from the room, and begins firing at the guards, as everyone else takes cover. Lysandros is able to point his gun at Kristina before she can shoot him, and the two engage in another stand off. Before anyone can fire a shot, Lucas comes out of the airvent, and attacks Lysandros! The two engage in a fight, and Lysandros is able to neutralize Lucas long enough to race for the front door. Kristina fires a shot at Lysandros, but misses, and Lucas goes running after him. Lydia soon emerges from the airvent. Right after, Serena runs off to go find Orpheus. After escaping, Lysandros reemerges in the nursery with baby Orpheus, and tells him that it is time for them to disappear. Lysandros goes to escape with the baby, but finds Serena, who is now pointing a gun at him. Serena demands that Lysandros return her son to her. Lysandros warns Serena that shooting him could result in Orpheus getting hit, and if he doesn't, he would instead fall onto the floor. Serena begs Lysandros not to hurt Orpheus, and he tells her that he is only interested in escaping. The two then agree to an exchange. Serena will put the gun on the floor, and Lysandros will return her son. Lysandros returns Orpheus, just as Serena puts the gun on the floor. Before Serena can leave the room with her son, Lysandros swiftly picks up the gun, and points it at them! Lysandros reveals that before he escapes, he is going to kill both of them. Before Lysandros can do anything, Lucas busts in, and shoots him! A moment later, Lydia comes in, and the three leave the room together. Later, Ciara Goo, and Agent Jotham enter the nursery to take care of Lysandros' body, only to discover that he is gone! They instead find a bullet proof vest in the crib, which he was wearing when Lucas shot him! Before they can go and find him, they discover that Lysandros arranged for an arrest warrant to be put out for V.J, Serena, Kristina, Lucas, Lydia, and Madeline. Jotham has them all transported to a WPA jet before the police can find and arrest them. After boarding the jet, it is soon revealed that Lysandros drugged the pilot and the co pilot, which led to their deaths. Because of this, Lucas and V.J had to team up to safely land the plane in Fantastic City. Fortunately, they were able to do so, and everyone survived. Lysandros later resurfaced in Fantastic City when he bumped into Katie Cat, who he introduced himself to as Roark Larson. The two had a quick chat, before Lysandros rushed off to see Brad Wilson, his great nephew. Lysandros went to visit Brad, and introduced himself as an old friend of Brad's father, Peter Wilson. However, Brad quickly caught onto Lysandros' true identity. Lysandros ended up shooting Brad, which led to Brad being paralyzed for the next four months. Now that everyone knew that Lysandros was in Fantastic, Fantastic City was on high alert. His next move came the day of Andy Goo's memorial. Lysandros once again snuck into the Goo Castle, and planted a bomb in the fireplace. On his way out, he ran into Bethany Wilson, who recognized him. Lysandros planned to make sure Bethany couldn't tell anyone he was there, but before he could do anything, Alexios Stanpatos showed up. Alexios begged Lysandros to let Bethany go, but Lysandros refused to do it, until he was safely aboard a flight out of the country. Meanwhile, Rebecca Rogers-Goo has overheard all of this, and sneaks around to the back entrance. Before Lysandros can leave with Bethany, Rebecca shows up, and arrests him. Lysandros is brought to the police station, where it is discovered that he literally had a bomb detonator up his sleeve. Rebecca and Ciara disarm the bomb, as well as Lysandros' evil plan. Lysandros isn't finished yet, however. Before he can be carted off to prison, Lysandros reveals that Brady is alive, and he has him! Lysandros tells everyone that he wont reveal Brady's location, unless he is given immunity. Victor Goo(The District Attorney) and the WPA agree to give Lysandros immunity, on the condition that he also leave the country, never to return. Lysandros reluctantly agreed, and gave them Brady's location. Brady returned home, and Lysandros was sent back to Greece to live out the rest of his days. Not long after Brady returned home, it was discovered that he had caught a rare blood infection while being held prisoner by Lysandros. Silvia's Pregnancy/Romance with Clara/Past With Rebecca(January 2017-) Trivia -It was stated on February 13, 2017 that Lysandros is 45 years old. -On April 21, 2017, Lysandros' phone number was stated to be (555)243-2980.